


Концерт по заявкам

by la_la_estrella



Category: Winx Club, Внутри Лапенко | Inside Lapenko (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_estrella/pseuds/la_la_estrella
Summary: Сборник драбблов по заявкам из твиттера.
Relationships: Роза Робот/Яков Шершанский
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Ну, бля, короче (Багровые Фантомасы)

Ну, бля, короче, лето наступало, на поле танки грохотали, тьфу, нахрен, это не отсюда. Лето. Стали окна расклеивать - а то, блин, сваримся, ю ноу. Я их крепко клеил, чтобы Шершень клеем не налакался, он, блин, нахрен, и не такое отчебучивал, короче, полдня с окнами возились, устали, блин, как собаки, нахрен. Шершень первый раскис, всё, говорит, Роз, не могу, пиздец. Ну, я ему денег дал и за сушками отправил. Будем, говорю, чай пить. Денег мало дал, чтобы пиво не купил, ну, или что он там ещё может купить, пиво - это потом, сначала, блин, нахрен, чай. И вообще.

Закончил с окнами, значит, а Шершня так и нет. Поставил, блин, чайник. Чайник ещё дурацкий такой, белый, блин, нахрен, а низ весь чёрный, закопчённый. И свистит - пиздец по ушам бьёт. Мы с Шершнем лучше кипитярим.

Свистит чайник - я газ вырубаю, сижу, жду. В окно смотрю открытое - нихрена Шершня нет, нигде не видно. Ну нахрен, думаю. Опять жду. Смотрю. Жду. Чайник, блин, остывает, я его опять на плиту ставлю, и так, блин, нахрен, по кругу, ю ноу? Долго, блин.

Где, нахрен, Шершень? Там до магаза - две минуты кабанчиком. Куда, блин, подевался. Влип опять, что ли? Ну, блин, нахрен, вообще оставить нельзя одного. Был пельмешек, блин, орешек, а отвернулся - уже лепёха. Ну, блин, нахрен, ю ноу.

Задолбался ждать, пошёл, блин, искать его. Найду - пиздец, блин, не знаю, что сделаю. Задрал уже, блин, нахрен. Ещё немного чайник послушаю - сам в лепёху превращусь. Шершень - это не шершень, блин, а какой-то баклан.

Спускаюсь по лестнице, а сам думаю, ну, что там, нахрен, случиться-то, блин, могло? Херня всякая думается, ю ноу. Вдруг он, блин, с лестницы упал и встать не может? Или, там, нахрен, под экскаватор попал, у нас так президент погиб. На улицу вышел, по сторонам пялюсь, и, блин, стрёмно так, пиздец. Я, блин, нахрен, Шершня убью, как найду, но если не найду, то сам пойду и убьюсь нахрен.

Нахожу.

Пялится на одуванчики. Денег с собой, конечно, нихрена нет, куда делись - не говорит. Одуванчики, говорит, пиздец красивые. Пиздец, отвечаю. Он кивает.

Ну, хоть живой и целый. И вроде не окисленный даже, ю ноу, чудо, блин, нахрен, света. Сидит и пялится на цветы эти, и я смотрю на него и на цветы, и, блин, нахрен, не знаю вообще. Не ругать же его за это, ю ноу.

Собрали, в общем, одуванов этих. Чай с сушками пить не стали, сразу пива купили. А одуваны в чайник поставили. Они, блин, нахрен, стрёмно в нём смотрятся, но больше вообще некуда. И жрать нечего. Духовная, блин, нахрен, пища у нас сегодня.

Ну, и сидим мы, блин, значит, нахрен, на, нахрен, кухне, и в голову вообще мыслей не лезет, ю ноу. В окно комары летят, Шершень, как реальный шершень, на цветах залип, и я, блин, что-то вообще ничего не знаю, цветы фигня, пиво дрянь, вообще всё не очень.

И тут Шершень как говорит: ты, блин, Роз, тоже как цветок. И я ему: ты, нахрен, блин, совсем окислился, что ли? И он ничего не говорит, блин, только смотрит. Ну, я на него тоже смотрю. Потом на цветы эти. Красивые, кстати. Ю ноу.


	2. Фея солнца (Винкс)

Фея солнца должна быть солнечной, говорили Стелле. Ты принцесса, говорили, не забывай. Стелла не забывала - но никак не могла понять, почему, если она принцесса, ей нужно всегда улыбаться. Кажется, принцессы могут делать всё, что хотят. Ей так одноклассники говорят: эх, мне бы быть принцессой!

А Стелла думает, что приятнее быть обычной девочкой. И никому об этом не говорит, потому что никто её не поймёт.

Стелла - гадкий утёнок. У неё огромные очки и вечно трясутся руки, и она сама не знает, почему, но всё из этих рук валится, и все ругаются: ну же, Стелла, ты же принцесса! Принцесса должна быть изящной! Принцессе пристало следить за манерами!

Стелла старается, однако этого мало.

Когда родители ругаются, ей кажется, что это из-за неё.

Стелла старается ещё сильнее. Мама и папа не довольны - у мамы и папы куча своих дел, и им не до ребёнка. Тётушки из дворца твердят: ну, вы же принцесса! Должны же понимать, как сложно быть королём и королевой!

Да разве принцессой быть просто, спорит Стелла. Просто-просто, кивают тётушки. Всё у вас есть, а вырастете - будете королева. Сказка, а не жизнь.

Стелла в четвёртый раз переписывает диктант и в четырёхсотый не понимает, когда уже начнётся сказка.

Родители разводятся.

Стелла не верит в происходящее. В мире Стеллы родители вместе и любят друг друга, а если спорят, то только из-за непослушной дочери. И, собрав все силы, что у неё есть, Стелла изображает улыбку. Мама, папа, смотрите, какая я хорошая. Не ругайтесь.

Мама и папа смущаются, но на всякий случай гладят дочку по голове.

Так вот почему фея солнца должна быть солнечной.

С тех пор Стелла улыбается чаще. Мир вокруг преображается: дворцовые тётушки расслабляются - оказывается, их интересует не только учёба, но и общее состояние наследницы трона, - одноклассники улыбаются в ответ, и их «ты же принцесса» звучит уже не обидно-обвиняюще, а буднично и легко. Даже папа становится мягче и однажды признаётся, что очень переживал, как же дочка среагирует на развод, а она такая умничка и всё поняла, камень с плеч. Стелла кивает и улыбается.

Она всё ещё ни капельки не понимает, но хотя бы знает, как ничего не испортить.


End file.
